Sweet & Sweet Marriage
by Rainessia Nightfallen
Summary: Pernikahan mungkin adalah sesuatu yang sangat didambakan oleh setiap gadis di seluruh dunia. Memiliki banyak kisah romansa dan melakukan segalanya dengan orang tercinta, memang apa lagi yang lebih indah? Namun tidak halnya untuk Miku, yang terpaksa harus menghabiskan masa muda dan seluruh hidupnya dengan orang yang sangat dibencinya. Yah... sangat dibencinya... /Chapter 3/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Assalammu'alikum Minna.**

 **Etto... apa yang harus saya katakan yah? Ohisashiburi? Sudah berapa lama saya menghilang yah? Mah ya sudahlah.**

 **Sebelumnya saya minta maaf terlebih dahulu karena mungkin ada beberapa project yang saya batalkan karena ketidaksanggupan saya. Sebelumnya saya sudah saya katakan bahwa saya mau nulis novel bukan? Sungguh disayangkan naskah novel saya berantakan. Maksudnya dalam arti tidak layak dibaca.**

 **Saya sempat stress karena itu, lalu nyoba buat naskah lain tapi ndak sanggup. Akhirnya saya putuskan untuk nyari tau masalah saya dimana dan apa. Setelah saya telusuri, sayapun tau masalah saya.**

 **Waktu saya nyoba ngelihat tulisan lama saya di FFn, lalu saya bandingkan dengan naskah novel saya, semuanya jadi jelas. Walau saya katakan tulisan novel saya lebih bagus daripada tulisan saya di FFn, tapi justru bedah jauh. Tulisan FFn saya jauh lebih layak buat dibaca walau masih kurang daripada naskah saya. Kenapa? Karena saya lupa satu hal penting, sewaktu saya di dunia FFn, saya menulis dengan tujuan Cuma untuk berbagi kesenangan saya kepada orang lain dan juga ingin tulisan saya dikenal banyak orang. Sedangkan sewaktu nulis naskah, saya terlalu banyak pikiran dan berakhir dengan depresi.**

 **Lalu selanjutnya, tujuan saya buat fic baru ini hanyalah sekedar untuk menghibur diri karena saya suka banget cerita begini. Ini cerita yang idenya saya dapat di grup WA tentang seseorang dengan seseorang. #plakk.**

 **Baiklah, ndak perlu banyak bicara lagi.**

 **Selamat membaca.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"HAAAA?! MENIKAH?!" teriak seorang gadis bersurai hijau sambil menggebrak meja kuat.

"Aa–aa... Miku. Tenang dulu."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang dengan hal seperti ini, Ibu!"

Gadis bernama Miku itu menggerutu kesal. Awal harinya dimulai dengan pembicaraan konyol seperti ini dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Maafkan Ibu dan Ayah meminta hal seperti ini tiba-tiba, tapi kami harap kau bias menerimanya, Miku."

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah menerimanya! Kenapa aku harus menikah tiba-tiba?!" Miku langsung terduduk lemas di sofa. Dia memijat keningnya sendiri karena pusing mendapat masalah seperti ini.

"Ayah harap kau bisa mengerti, Miku. Ini untuk membalas kebaikan keluarga Shion yang sudah banyak membantu kita," jelas ayah Miku memohon kepada anak gadisnya.

"Jadi maksudnya, Ayah mau menjualku?"

"Bukan seperti itu. Ayah hanya ingin menepati janji lama yang telah kami buat."

Miku tersentak mendengar ucapan sang ayah yang barusan. Beliau membicarakan soal janji dengan keluarga Shion? Hal itu sangat melekat di dalam ingatan Miku karena sewaktu kecil dia juga menerima janji tersebut, dan berakhir dengan penyesalan karena suatu alasan. "Ja–jangan-jangan maksud Ayah..."

"Yah. Kau pasti ingat bukan janji yang kita buat dulu dengan anak laki-laki dari keluarga mereka?"

"Ibu juga ingat dulu sekali Miku dan Kaito sangat akrab. Tapi kenapa sekarang Miku sangat membenci dia yah.."

"AAAAA!" Miku berteriak kencang sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Lebih baik aku mati daripada menikah dengan orang itu!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Vocaloid & Utauloid ©Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp, Etc.**_

 _ **Sweet & Sweet Marriage ©Rainessia Toumitsu.**_

 _ **Rate T.**_

 _ **Don't Like?, Don't Read!**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau belum mati, Miku sayang?" tanya seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi dengan meja makan di hadapannya.

Miku menggerutu kesal dengan pertanyaan orang yang terpaksa harus dilayaninya sebagai seorang suami. Yah, dialah anak laki-laki dari keluarga Shion yang telah banyak membantu keluarganya. Parasnya yang rupawan, postur tubuhnya yang gagah dan tinggi, dengan surainya yang berwarna biru tua menjadikan orang itu pemuda idaman semua gadis. Namun justru itu yang membuat Miku jijik dan kesal dengan orang bernama Kaito itu.

"Sebaiknya kau diam! Atau kau yang akan mati!" ucap Miku yang mencoba bersabar. Untuk sekarang, dia harus berkonsentrasi untuk memasak.

"Ahaha... maafkan aku.." Kaito hanya bias tersenyum menghadapi sang istrinya yang manis namun sangat galak itu. Lebih baik dia menurut untuk tidak mengganggu Miku sekarang.

Jika dilihat dengan baik, pasangan yang baru menjalani kehidupan baru mereka beberapa minggu lalu terlihat sangatlah muda. Memang benar, Kaito baru berusia dua puluh satu tahun dan Miku hanya terpaut satu tahun lebih muda dari usia Kaito.

Alasan kenapa mereka menikah di usia semuda ini adalah karena perusahaan orang tua mereka sedang di ambang kehancuran. Untuk menyelamatkannya, kedua perusahaan itu harus menjadi satu dan pernikahan merekalah sebagai mereka bias menolaknya, tapi mereka juga tidak mau jika sampai perusahaan yang sudah dikelola kedua orang tua mereka hancur begitu saja. Kaito dari awal memang tidak keberatan karena gadis yang dinikahinya adalah Miku, namun Miku yang mempunyai masalah dengan Kaito di sini.

"Jika dipikir-pikir, kenapa kau sangat membenciku? Dulu saat masih kecil, kau selalu mengikutiku kemana-mana. Kau sangat manis waktu itu," ucap Kaito sambil mengingat-ingat masa kecilnya dengan Miku.

"Sudah kukatakan diam!" Miku mengambil sebuah penggorengan dan langsung menodongkannya kewajah Kaito. "Jika kau berbicara yang aneh-aneh lagi, jangan salahkan aku sampai wajahmu babak belur." Dan gadis itu tersenyum manis.

Seketika Kaito merinding dengan sikap Miku, apalagi senyumannya. Sangat mengerikan. Dia harus diam sekarang atau dirinya akan dihajar habis-habisan oleh Miku.

Miku kembali ke pekerjaannya. Dia segera menyelesaikan masakannya dan menyajikannya dalam sebuah piring kemudian membawanya ke meja makan.

"Lagi..." Kaito menghela napas. Dia sudah menduga kalau ini akan menjadi sia-sia.

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan, bodoh?" tanya Miku sambil menatap Kaito.

"Aku hanya berharap bias memakan makanan yang kau masak."

"Haa... kau ini benar-benar bodoh? Kau selalu melakukan ini berkali-kali sejak kita tinggal bersama. Harusnya kau sudah tahu bahwa aku tidak akan memasak untukmu."

"Ahahaha... kurasa kau benar..." Kaito hanya bias tersenyum. " Tapi yang benar-benar kunantikan adalah masakan yang dibuat oleh Miku. Aku akan terus menunggunya."

"Hmm... begitukah.." Sejenak Miku terdiam dari aktivitas makannya. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya namun kata-kata Kaito sedikit membuatnya sedih. "Kau benar-benar orang bodoh..." gumamnya sambil melanjutkan makan.

"Ah, tidak. Aku harus segera pergi," ucap Kaito seraya bangkit dan beranjak dari ruang makan. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia berjalan menuju kamar untuk menyiapkan keperluan pekerjaannya.

Benar-benar orang yang ceroboh. Miku menggelengkan kepalanya tidak habis piker kenapa dirinya bias menikahi orang seperti Kaito? Sama sekali tidak siap dalam pekerjaannya dan lebih mementingkan hal-ha lkecil.

Terdengar berbagai macam suara di lantai atas tempat kamar mereka berada. Mulai dari suara benturan tembok, barang yang terjatuh, dan juga suara yang masih sejenis. Miku menghelas napas, ini bukan pertama kali untuknya mengalami hal-hal itu, bahkan hampir setiap hari. Karena itu adalah kebiasaan Kaito.

Tidak lama kemudian, Kaito turun dan kembali menghampiri Miku. "Yosh. Aku sudah siap. Aku pergi dulu." ucapnya pada Miku.

"Tunggu sebentar." Miku bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Kaito. "Kau tidak akan bisa pergi jika seperti itu." Dengan cepat, gadis itu langsung membenahi penampilan Kaito yang masih berantakan agar menjadi lebih rapi.

"Aa–ahh... baiklah." Kaito hanya menurut. Dia tetap diam untuk beberapa saat selagi Miku melakukan pekerjaannya. Senyuman tipis terbentuk di wajah tampannya, setidaknya dia bisa merasakan sedikit bahagia.

"Sudah. Kau bisa pergi sekarang," ucap Miku selesai membenahi Kaito. Dan pemuda ini terlihat lebih rapi dari sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih, Miku," balas Kaito dengan senyuman. "Sudah kuduga Miku memang istri yang baik."

Mendengar kalimat barusan, Miku langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. "A–asal kau tahu saja yah! Aku melakukan ini bukan untuk suatu alasan! Hanya, kau tidak mungkin pergi bekerja dengan penampilan seperti tadi!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengerti." Kaito mengusap lembut kepala Miku. Dengan perlahan, dia sedikit mendekat pada sang gadis dan mendaratkan satu kecupan lembut di keningnya. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari sang suami yang dibencinya, membuat Miku tidak bisa berkata-kata. Tubuhnya membeku dengan wajahnya yang memerah pada. Detak jantungnya terpacu begitu kencang, bahkan hampir mau meledak. Dalam hatinya berpikir, apa Kaito mencoba untuk membunuhnya?

"SUDAH CEPAT KAU PERGI!" teriak Miku yang langsung menendang Kaito keluar rumah dengan kekuatan penuh. Setelah pemuda itu keluar, dia membanting pintu dan menguncinya agar Kaito tidak kembali.

Miku menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu. Masih terasa begitu jelas bekas kecupan yang diberikan Kaito. Dia mencoba meraba kembali keningnya, bahkan kehangatannya terasa sampai ke hatinya. Bayangan Kaito langsung muncul dalam benak, membuat wajahnya kembali memerah padam.

"AKKHHHHH!" teriak Miku kencang. Dia menghentak-hentakan kaki karena kesal. "Orang itu...! Aku benar-benar membencinya!"

Di lain sisi, orang yang menjadi korban tendangan istrinya sedang berjalan sambil meratapi nasib menuju tempat kerjanya. Kaito berkali-kali menghela napas, harus sampai kapan dia menjadi bulan-bulanan Miku setiap pagi? Namun setidaknya, untuk hari ini dirinya mendapatkan hal baik.

"Hoi!" sapa seseorang dari arah belakang pemuda itu.

Kaito menoleh ke arah suara datang dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang tak asing lagi dengannya. "Ada apa Len?"

"Oh yah?" Len melihat wajah Kaito yang agak berbeda dari biasanya hari ini. Tampak lebih bersinar dari yang sebelumnya selalu suram. "Apa terjadi sesuatu yang baik hari ini?"

"Eh? Tidak juga."

"Coba kita lihat... Jadi apa kau sudah berhasil mencicipi masakan Miku?"

"Sayangnya masih belum."

"Ahahahahahahaha. Sepertinya belum ada kemajuan," tawa Len keras sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Kaito dengan keras. "Ini sudah hampir sebulan setelah kau menikah Kaito, dan kau masih belum mendapatkan apapun dari Miku?"

"Ahahaha... Maaf jika itu membuatmu kecewa."

"Apa dia masih membencimu?"

"Belum ada perubahan... Tapi pagi ini aku berhasil mencium keningnya." Kaito tersenyum mengingat kejadian yang sangat membahagiakan tadi pagi. "Walau berakhir dengan tendangan."

"Hoo! Hebat." Len bertepuk tangan kagum dengan tindakan berani Kaito. Bukan dirinya tidak mengenali Kaito dan istrinya itu, mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak berada di Sekolah Menengah. Yang dia tahu, Miku adalah gadis yang sangat galak dan sangat membenci Kaito walau hubungan kedua orang itu berakhir dengan pernikahan.

"Kurasa itu bukan hal yang pantas untuk dipuji."

"Lalu, apa kau sudah meminta maaf pada Miku? Soal kejadian yang pernah terjadi di Sekolah Menengah dulu," tanya Len kali ini dengan nada yang sedikit lebih serius.

"Apa aku pernah melakukan hal yang salah?" Kaito mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian-kejadian yang dulu pernah terjadi di sekolah mereka.

"Memang dari sudut pandang kita, kurasa tidak salah jika kau melakukan hal baik seperti itu. Hanya saja, Miku adalah gadis yang keras kepala. Cobalah untuk meminta maaf dan menjelaskannya dengan cara yang baik. Aku yakin dia mau mengerti meskipun sedikit," jelas Len mencoba memberi saran kepada sahabat baiknya itu.

Kaito merenungkan sejenak perkataan Len. Dia tahu kejadian apa yang dimaksud oleh Len, hanya saja akan lebih baik untuk tidak mengungkitnya lagi. Walau dia memang bukan yang bersalah jika sampai Miku membencinya, namun apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya mungkin memang benar. Sejak saat itu juga, dirinya sama sekali belum meminta maaf pada gadis tercintanya tentang kejadian itu.

"Tapi bagaimana jika dia tidak mau mendengar?" tanya Kaito sedikit cemas.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan meminta pada ayahmu untuk menyediakan kamar VIP di rumah sakit. Ahahahahahaha!" Len tertawa keras menanggapi pertanyaan Kaito. Namun hal itu berhasil memberikan semangat lebih pada Kaito.

Melihat Kaito menjadi lebih baik, memberi sedikit kelegaan di benak pemuda honey-blonde itu. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat tidak enak untuk dirinya melihat suasana suram orang lain di pagi hari.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kaito."

"Hn?"

"Kau itu... anak seorang Direktur. Seharusnya kau bisa mengendarai mobil sendiri atau bisa menggunakan fasilitas perusahaan, bukan?"

"Maaf saja. Tapi aku lebih suka berjalan kaki."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Pagi berganti menjadi siang, kemudian berlalu menjadi malam. Akan tetapi, saat ini baru saja menjelang tengah hari. Walau cepat, namun bagi Miku setiap harinya terasa berat semenjak dia menikah.

Seperti kondisinya sekarang. Miku yang berakhir duduk di sofa sambil menatap televisi yang menayangkan acara membosankan setiap harinya. Tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya. Seluruh pekerjaan rumah tangga seperti membereskan rumah, atau mencuci, atau yang lain-lain sudah dituntaskan.

Kalau dipikir-pikir kembali, gadis seusia Miku seharusnya menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah bersama dengan seluruh teman-teman, berjalan-jalan di kota, menuju tempat-tempat hiburan untuk menyenangkan diri. Atau mungkin... berkencan dengan kekasih?

Wajah Miku sedikit memerah ketika kata 'Berkencan' terlintas dipikirannya. Menghabiskan waktu bersama, membuat banyak kenangan menyenangkan, saling bergandengan tangan, dan mungkin hari-hari itu bisa diakhiri dengan ciuman sepasang kekasih. Membayangkan semua itu dengan Kaito, membuat pikirannya melayang jauh.

Eh? Tunggu.

"AAAAAAA!" Miku yang sudah tersadar dari lamunannya lansung memerah padam. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Dan kenapa Kaito yang muncul dalam bayangannya?

Miku langsung mengambil bantal yang ada di sampingnya. Dengan penuh rasa kesal bercampur perasaan lain yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, dia menggigit benda lembut itu untuk melampiaskan semuanya.

"Orang bodoh itu! Aku benar-benar membencimu Kaito! Gaahhhh!" Puas menggigit sebuah bantal, setelah itu Miku membanting sang bantal ke lantai. Gara-gara Kaito, pikirannya menjadi sangat kacau sekarang.

Tidak sampai di situ, sekarang Miku teringat kembali dengan kejadian tadi pagi di saat dengan lembut Kaito memberikan kecupan manis untuk dirinya. Wajahnya semakin memanas dan memerah, sudah menyerupai kepiting rebus yang siap untuk disantap. Gadis itu semakin salah tingkah dan perasannya semakin kacau.

"Kaito! Ini semua salahmu! Sepertinya kau benar-benar ingin aku mati! AAAAAA!" Teriakan Miku yang tak tertahankan lagi menggema di seluruh ruangan. Kakinya menghentak-hentak lantai dengan kuat akibat kekesalan yang sudah sampai pada batasnya. Dia terus-terusan menggerutu kesal seperti itu lantaran perasaannya yang tak kunjung kembali normal.

*Ting *Tong

Suara bell rumah Miku berbunyi. Membuat gadis itu terhenti dari segala aktivitasnya. Namun sang tuan rumah tidak langsung membuka pintu, melainkan terdiam untuk beberapa lama sambil menatap pintu. Entah apa yang terjadi, pikirannya menjadi kosong sejenak.

*Ting *Tong *Ting *Tong

"Eh?" Setelah beberapa kali lagi berbunyi, akhirnya Miku tersadar. "Ada tamu?" Bukannya membukakan pintu, gadis itu malah berbicara sendiri.

*Ting *Tong *Ting *Tong *Ting *Tong

Bell rumah Miku berbunyi beberapa kali lagi dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Sepertinya tamu yang sedang menantikan sang tuan rumah untuk menyambut sudah kesal.

Miku sama sekali belum sadar apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia masih menatapi pintu rumahnya untuk beberapa saat lagi. Sepertinya dia masih kebingungan dengan kejadian yang menimpahnya hari ini.

"Oh! Tamu!" Cukup lama untuk menyadarinya, namun akhirnya Miku beranjak dari tempatnya dan langsung berjalan cepat untuk membukakan pintu.

Dibalik pintu, tengah menunggu seorang gadis cantik dengan surai merah muda yang tergerai indah. Terjuntai sampai ke pinggang. Memiliki tubuh bak model-model kelas dunia. Walau parasnya cantik rupawan, namun sudah menjadi masam karena kesal dengan tuan rumah.

"Luka-nee?" sapa Miku tanpa dosa melihat gadis cantik yang sangat dia kenal.

Gadis yang dipanggil Luka itu tersenyum manis pada Miku sebagai bentuk kekesalannya. Tapi Miku membalas dengan senyuman polos. "Sepertinya kau sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah yah, Miku?" tanyanya kesal.

"Memangnya aku melakukan apa?" Miku memiringkan kepala tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Luka.

Luka menghela napas untuk meredam kekesalannya. "Sudahlah, tidak perlu dipikirkan." Dia sangat maklum dengan sikap polos gadis yang pernah menjadi adik kelasnya dulu sewaktu mereka bersekolah. "Selain itu, apa terjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan padamu?"

"He? Tidak juga. Aku sangat bosan di rumah," balas Miku. "Silahkan masuk dulu Luka-nee."

"Ah, terima kasih, Miku. Aku juga sangat lelah berdiri selama lima belas menit di depan rumahmu." Luka tersenyum penuh arti.

"Eh?" Miku tersentak mendengarnya. Selama lima belas menit? Itu berarti sudah sejak dirinya memikirkan hal-hal aneh tadi. "Ahahahaha... ka–kalau begitu kau beristirahat saja dulu di sofa," ucapnya mencoba untuk tidak mengungkit apapun.

"Miku kelihatan sangat senang hari ini. Aku mendengar semuanya~"

"A–apa ya–yang Luka-nee maksud?" Keringat dingin mengucur dari permukaan kulit Miku. Dia hanya bisa berharap bahwa Luka sedang berbohong.

"Apa yang aku maksud? Aku sangat senang ketika Miku berteriak 'Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Kaito!'. Kyaahh~" ucap Luka sambil menirukan suara Miku yang dia dengar sebelumnya namun dengan kata yang berbeda.

"A-AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENGATAKAN ITU! AAAAAA! AKU MEMBENCINYA! SANGAT MEMBENCINYA!" Miku mengacak-acak rambut toscanya. Ingin rasanya dia segera menghilang dari dunia ketika mendengar Luka menirukan kelakuannya tadi.

"Baik, baik. Aku mengerti Miku." Luka benar-benar tidak tahan melihat Miku yang sangat manis. Dia hampir ingin tertawa namun berusaha untuk menahannya agar tidak membuat Miku benar-benar marah.

"Ha–haaa..." Kedua bola mata Miku berkaca-kaca. Air matanya hampir menetes hendak menangis.

Luka langsung mengusap kepala Miku dengan tangannya untuk membuat Miku lebih baik. "Yosh, yosh. Miku anak baik." Dia tersenyum lembut.

Gadis yang tadi pagi terlihat sangat galak pada suaminya, kini terlihat seperti adik kecil di depan seniornya.

"Ayo kita masuk." Setelah menjadi lebih baik, Miku mempersilahkan Luka masuk. "Dan tolong lupakan semua kejadian tadi," tambahnya seraya berjalan kembali menuju sofa dan duduk di sana.

Luka hanya mengangguk menuruti permintaan Miku dan segera masuk.

"Ada apa hari ini Luka-nee datang ke rumahku?" tanya Miku setelah Luka duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya ingin melihat hubungan kalian berdua yang sangat mengkhawatirkan."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan kami. Apalagi orang bodoh itu." Miku mengambil sebuah bantal dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Benar juga... Miku sudah dewasa. Bahkan Miku sudah menikah lebih dahulu, padahal aku yang lebih tua. Seharusnya aku mengkhawatirkan diriku sendiri."

"Dan aku terpaksa harus menghabiskan masa mudaku seperti ini." Miku menghela napas. Dia memendam kepalanya pada bantal yang sedang dia peluk. Seluruh hari-harinya terasa sangat berat sekarang. Sesekali dia juga ingin besantai.

"Mah... mungkin aku sedikit mengerti bagaimana perasaan Miku. Menjalani hidup seperti ini memang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk gadis seusiamu." Luka mengusap kepala Miku sekali lagi. "Jika begitu, kenapa Miku tidak mencoba untuk pergi bersenang-senang saja? Kau bisa mengajak Rin atau Gumi atau yang lain untuk pergi, bukan? Bahkan aku juga bisa menemanimu," sarannya untuk menghibur Miku.

Miku langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Dia baru sadar akan hal yang dikatakan Luka barusan. Jika mau, harusnya dia memang tinggal pergi saja dengan teman-teman sekolahnya dulu. Kenapa tidak?

"Ah! Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya!"

"Benar 'kan? Bahkan jika kau mau pergi sekarang, aku akan ikut."

"Kau benar Luka-nee. Tapi..." Masalah lainnya timbul di dalam pikiran Miku. Entah apa yang dirasakannya, namun hatinya menolak untuk dirinya melakukan hal-hal yang disarankan Luka.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku tidak seharusnya melakukan hal itu."

"Tidak ada yang melarangmu, bukan?"

"Bu–bukan seperti itu..." Miku memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. Semburat merah muda tipis menghiasi paras cantiknya. "A–aku hanya tidak bisa pergi sembarangan. I–itu bukan hal yang seharusnya dilakukan seorang istri. Aku punya rumah yang harus dijaga. Walau terpaksa, aku tetap harus selalu menunggu Kaito pulang. Da–dan sekalipun aku sangat membenci orang itu, a–aku harus juga mendapat ijin darinya untuk pergi keluar."

Luka tertegun mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Miku. Tidak, itu dari hati Miku. Betapa tersentuhnya dia dengan gadis terlalu polos tersebut. Miku mengatakan terpaksa harus melakukannya, namun dia sangat tahu bahwa Miku melakukan semuanya dengan senang hati. Mau bagaimanapun dikatakan, bukankah sangat terlihat bahwa Miku sangat mencintai suaminya?

Mah, sepertinya kekhawatiran Luka menjadi sia-sia sekarang. Mendengar hal itu sendiri dari Miku, malah membuat dirinya merasa bersalah sekarang karena mengganggu hubungan dua orang itu.

"Kaito pasti sangat bahagia menikah dengan gadis seperti Miku," ucap Luka seraya tersenyum.

"Ha–haa?! A–apa yang Luka-nee katakan?!" Miku masih memalingkan pandangannya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

"Yah... karena Miku gadis yang sangat baik. Kaito pasti sangat bahagia."

"Ti–tidak mungkin!" Miku langsung berdiri dari sofa dan membanting bantal yang sebelumnya dia peluk. "A-asal Luka-nee tahu, tadi pagi Kaito berusaha untuk membunuhku!" Dengan kesal, dia menginjak-injak bantal di lantai karena teringat lagi dalam bayangannya kejadian tadi pagi.

"He?! Apa yang dilakukannya?!"

"Ka–kau tahu, Luka-nee! Ti–tiba-tiba saja Ka–kaito... me–me–mengecup keningku! Ja–jantungku hampir berhenti! Aku hampir mati!" Miku menutupi seluruh wajahnya yang memerah padam dengan kedua tangannya.

Bahkan Luka yang mendengarnya juga sampai memerah. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan lagi, tetapi dirinya tidak tahan dengan kejadian-kejadian manis seperti itu. Mungkin ini juga disebabkan oleh kecanduannya terhadap novel-novel romansa muda yang membuat dirinya sangat menginginkan hal tersebut terjadi. Bahkan jika tidak bisa menahan diri, mungkin dia sudah melonjak-lonjak kegirangan ketika momen manis seperti yang diharapkannya benar-benar terjadi sekarang.

"Se–sekarang aku harus bagaimana! Aku sama sekali tidak berani menatap Kaito saat pulang nanti!" Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Miku jantung berdebar-bebar. "A–aku harus membalasnya, bukan?! Luka-nee?!" tanyanya meminta saran pada Luka.

Luka langsung menyetujui pertanyaan Miku dengan anggukan yang sangat cepat. Sial, dia tidak bisa membayangkan hal-hal yang normal lagi. Dia berharap dapat melihat kejadian-kejadian manis lainnya antara pasangan muda ini.

"A–apa aku harus menusuknya dengan pisau?! A–atau menghajarnya habis-habisan dengan penggorengan?!" teriak Miku yang sudah hampir gila.

"Jangan!" Namun Luka menentang ide Miku. "Aku punya saran yang lebih baik! Mendekatlah!"

Miku langsung mendekat kepada Luka. Luka pun mencoba untuk membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga Miku. Miku yang mendengar jelas saran-saran dari Luka, wajahnya semakin memerah padam. Bahkan kepalanya sampai mengepulkan asap karena wajahnya yang sudah mendidih.

"A–apa itu akan berhasil?!"

"Kau harus mencobanya!" ucap Luka memberi semangat. Atau mungkin, memang dirinya yang senang melakukannya.

"Ba–baiklah! Tu–tunggu saja kau Kaito bodoh!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sore menjelang malam. Dimana saat orang-orang yang hendak bekerja bersiap untuk pulang dan menyapa keluarga di rumah. Seperti halnya Kaito, yang sedang bersemangat untuk segera pulang dan bertemu dengan istri tercinta di rumah.

"Apa yang sedang Miku lakukan di rumah yah..." Kaito membayangkan berbagai macam hal yang akan terjadi di rumah nanti. Apa mungkin Miku akan menyambutnya dengan ramah? Atau sedang memasakkan sesuatu untuk dirinya? "Ahahaha... kurasa tidak mungkin." Keputusasaannya sudah mendahului harapannya hingga dia tahu bahwa hal seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Namun itu bukanlah masalah untuk Kaito. Dia sudah cukup bahagia hanya dengan menikahi Miku. Gadis yang selalu dipujanya sejak mereka duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar. Bekerja keras dan melakukan segalanya untuk Miku adalah hal paling indah dalam hidupnya.

Tanpa sadar kedua kaki Kaito sudah membawanya sampai di depan rumah. Tangannya bergerak memegang knop pintu dan membuka pintu perlahan.

"Se-selamat datang!"

Ketika pintu terbuka, Kaito langsung dikejutkan dengan pemandangan yang tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya. Tidak pernah sebelumnya, Miku menyambut dirinya seperti ini. Apa gadis itu sedang sakit?

"Mi-Miku?" panggil Kaito.

Miku langsung berjalan menutup pintu dan menguncinya dengan cepat. Tentu saja Kaito sangat kebingungan dengan sikap Miku yang tidak biasa. Pemuda itu mencoba untuk meraih bahu Miku, namun sebelum menyentuh, gadis itu sudah terlebih dahulu memeluk Kaito dengan sangat erat.

"Haa?!" Kaito tersentak kaget. Kenapa Miku tiba-tiba mau memeluknya? Padahal setiap hari Miku selalu menghajarnya.

Miku membenamkan wajahnya senjenak di dada Kaito yang tegap. Seperti sedang melakukan persiapan diri. Dan dengan perlahan, dia memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya yang sangat merah dan langsung menatap pada iris Safir Kaito.

"Ka–kau sedang sakit, Miku?" tanya Kaito gugup.

Namun Miku sama sekali tidak menjawab. Wajahnya perlahan mendekat pada wajah Kaito, membuat pemuda itu ikut memerah di wajah. Dia sedikit berjinjit untuk lebih dekat karena perbedaan tinggi badannya dengan Kaito sangat jauh.

Kaito menjadi panik. Miku semakin lama semakin mendekat. Apa ini? Dia sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi di sini. Miku sama sekali tidak mau mendengarnya.

Kedua mata Miku terpejam seiring mendekatnya wajah mereka. Dan... bibir mereka berdua saling bertemu dan menempel satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat.

Dengan segera, Miku melepaskan ciumannya saat dirasa sudah cukup. Tanpa berkata apapun, gadis itu langsung berlari menuju kamar. Meninggalkan Kaito sendiri yang terdiam mematung.

Pikiran Kaito melayang-layang entah kemana. Kebigungan terus berputar-putar di kepalanya. Sampai kedua kakinya terasa begitu lemas dan membuat dirinya terjatuh. Dia terlalu bahagia, perlakuan manis dari sang istri membuat dirinya sangat bahagia. Bahkan dia sudah tidak keberatan lagi untuk mati sekarang.

Sepertinya misi Miku untuk balas dendam kepada Kaito berhasil. Walau berhasil dalam artian berbeda dan sesuai dengan yang diharapkan oleh Luka, tapi tidak peduli karena pemuda itu sudah pingsan di tempat.

Sedangkan Miku di atas juga memiliki kondisi yang tidak kalah buruk. Wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna dan mendidih. Jantungnya bedegup sampai tiga kali lebih hebat dari biasanya.

"A–A–APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN! AAAAA!" Miku berteriak kencang seperti orang gila. Melakukan hal seperti itu pada orang yang dibencinya entah kenapa terasa sangat memalukan.

Tapi Miku sudah tidak peduli lagi, yang lebih penting dia sudah berhasil melakukan pembalasan dendam. Rencana Luka sangat berhasil, walau dia tidak sadar telah ditipu oleh Luka.

"Se-sekarang waktunya..." Tiba-tiba terlintas masalah lain di pikiran Miku. "Ba-bagaimana aku harus menatap Kaito besok..."

Satu masalah selesai, lalu masalah lain datang. Atau memang sejak awal, Miku tidak pernah menyelesaikan masalah apapun. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menatap Kaito sekarang.

"AAAAAAA!" Miku kembali menjerit karena sudah berbuat hal semacam itu. Harusnya dia tidak perlu sepanik ini atau mungkin sama sekali tidak pada orang yang dibencinya. Tapi kenapa ini terjadi?

Mungkin jika ada beberapa orang yang melihat hal ini akan kebingungan dengan keanehan Miku dan Kaito. Bahkan mungkin Tuhan pun akan bertanya-tanya, apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh pasangan muda ini?

 _ **.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **~To Be Continued~**

* * *

 **Oke. Jadi bagaimana?**

 **Sebenarnya untuk rencana awal, fic ini mau jadi One-Shoot doang. Tapi saya pikir malah jadi terburu-buru dan ndak enak dibaca lalu saya putuskan untuk menulisnya dalam beberapa chapter.**

 **Lalu saya juga mau mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada semua pembaca, khususnya lagi beberapa penggemar saya yang bahkan saya ndak pernah nyangka bisa punya penggemar.**

 **Sejujurnya, sekarang saya ini hampir ndak punya semangat buat nulis karena stress. Lalu beberapa waktu yang lalu saya nyoba buka FFn lagi dan ngelihat PM di akun saya. Dan... alangkah terkejutnya ketika saya mendapat PM dari dua orang berbeda yang saya ndak tau kalo mereka adalah penggemar tulisan saya.**

 **Jujur saya bilang, saya terharu banget bahkan saya hampir nangis karena mereka berharap nunggu buat karya terbaru saya. Ternyata di luar sana masih ada orang yang nyemangatin saya. Walau memang penggemar saya sedikit, tapi saya ucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih buat kalian. Saya bener-bener ngehargain perasaan kalian yang sudah ngasih saya semangat lagi buat nulis.**

 **Lagi, fic ini juga sebagai bentuk penghargaan saya kepada kalian yang mungkin masih nunggu saya buat balik lagi ke dunia FFn. Serta, ada dua orang penggemar saya lagi di grup WA yang jadi temen deket saya sekarang. Bahkan salah satunya jadi orang yang ngedampingi saya selama ini. #plakk.**

 **Oke, sekian dulu dari saya. Saya belum bisa janji kapan update, tapi saya mohon aja do'a nya agar saya tetep bisa menulis dengan baik.**

 **Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih, dan sampai jumpa lagi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Assalamu'alaikum Minna.**

 **Yosh! Setelah dua minggu berlalu akhirnya saya bisa update.**

 **Oke, buat yang sudah menunggu update, saya mohon maaf apa bila kalian telah menunggu lama. Dua minggu, yah? Saya juga agak sibuk, tapi saya sempatkan untuk menulis sesekali.**

 **Selanjutnya... apa lagi yah? Ndak banyak sih buat sekarang, tapi saya ucapkan terima kasih buat para pembaca sekali yang sudah berkenan meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic saya.**

 **Tanpa perlu banyak bicara lagi, saya persembahkan saja chapter selanjutnya dari fic ini dengan senang hati.**

 **Selamat membaca.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kaito!"_

" _Eh, Miku? Ada apa?"_

" _Etto... Ano ne... jika sudah dewasa nanti, aku ingin menjadi pengantin wanita Kaito!"_

" _Haa? Tapi Miku terlalu bodoh dan anak yang ceroboh. Aku tidak mau."_

" _Uhmmm... kalau begitu, Miku akan berusaha untuk menjadi anak yang lebih pintar lagi! Dan jika saat itu sudah tiba, kau akan menikah denganku, bukan?!"_

" _Maa... jika saat itu tiba, aku akan memikirkannya lagi."_

" _Kau berjanji, Kaito?"_

" _Hm. Aku berjanji."_

" _Yaaaayyyyy!"_

Kepingan-kepingan masa lalu terlintas di kepala Miku. Teringat beberapa kenangan manis akan dirinya bersama dengan Kaito di waktu yang sudah berlalu selama belasan tahun lamanya.

"Kenapa aku melakukan hal seperti itu dulu..." Miku menghela nafas. Walau memang apa yang ada dalam kenangannya benar-benar terjadi, tapi dia sendiri tidak habis kenapa dirinya mengatakan hal memalukan itu.

Bagi Miku, Kaito dulu yang ada di dalam kenangannya memang baik. Jauh lebih baik dari Kaito yang sekarang. Bukan tanpa alasan untuk seseorang seperti dia bisa sampai membenci Kaito. Hanya ada beberapa kejadian yang sebenarnya tidak ingin dia ingat di masa-masa sekolah.

"Dasar... bodoh..." gumam Miku sendiri. Walau tidak ada siapapun di ruangan itu selain dirinya, tapi sudah jelas ungkapan barusan ditujukan kepada siapa. "Padahal aku sudah berusaha sekeras ini..."

Hari-hari dimana Miku berusaha keras untuk menjadi seperti yang Kaito inginkan semua telah berlalu. Dia belajar sangat giat, walau tidak bisa melampai nilai Kaito setidaknya dia sudah berhasil mendekati. Tapi setelah dipikir kembali... entah kenapa ini menjadi sia-sia.

"Akkhhh!" Miku menggeleng cepat. Berusaha untuk menjauhkan kenangan-kenangan yang terus berdatangan dalam kepalanya. Gadis itu segera beranjak bangkit dari sofa. Daripada harus memikirkan masa lalu, lebih baik dirinya berendam saja. Mungkin bisa membuat pikiran lebih baik.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Vocaloid & Utauloid ©Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp, Etc._**

 ** _Sweet & Sweet Marriage ©Rainessia Toumitsu._**

 ** _Rate T._**

 ** _Don't Like?, Don't Read!_**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

*Tok *tok

Suara pintu berketok pelan. Len memberi isyarat kepada orang yang ada di dalam ruangan bahwa dirinya berada di luar. Tangannya meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

Terlihat Kaito yang sedang berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas-kertas laporan di atas meja. Sepertinya tugas pemuda itu sebagai penerus perusahaan sangat berat.

"Tidak 'kah kau terlalu memaksakan diri?" Len tersenyum kecut pada sahabat baiknya tersebut.

"Mah, kenapa tidak? Jika aku berhasil menyelesaikan semua masalah ini, kedepannya akan menjadi mudah."

"Ayolah Kaito. Setidaknya kau harus sedikit bersantai."

"Aku tidak akan bisa bersantai jika semua masalah ini belum selesai." Dengan cekatan, kedua iris Safir Kaito memeriksa setiap detail dari selembar laporan di tangannya. Setelah selesai dengan satu lembar, lembaran lain langsung dia kerjakan dengan teliti. Bahkan ketelitian pemuda itu sama sekali tidak memberikan celah untuk menatap hal lain, sekalipun itu lawan bicaranya.

Len hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan keseriusan Kaito. Yah mau bagaimana lagi dikatakan, sejak sekolah dulu, pemuda bermahkotakan surai indah biru gelap tersebut memang sudah seperti ini. Dalam bidang pelajaran apapun, Kaito selalu meraih peringkat teratas di sekolahnya. Dan yang membuatnya lebih kagum lagi, Kaito sangat rendah hati dan sangat bersahabat pada orang di sekitarnya.

Tapi yang menjadi kekhawatiran lain Len adalah, Kaito memiliki kehidupan yang kurang baik. Memang tidak bisa dibilang buruk karena Kaito sama sekali belum pernah bertengkar serius dengan Miku, hanya saja hari-hari Kaito yang menjadi berat.

"Kau ini memang tidak bisa diharapkan..." Len menggeleng pelan. "Aku sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanku. Biarkan aku sedikit membantumu di sini." Dengan insiatifnya sendiri, dia membagi tumpukan kertas itu dan mengambil sebagian untuk dikerjakannya.

"Eh? Kau tidak perlu melakukannya," ucap Kaito. Kali ini pandanannya teralihkan oleh tindakan Len.

"Jika bisa lebih cepat maka akan lebih baik. Dan setidaknya akan memberikanmu waktu untuk bersantai." Len segera mengambil sebuah kursi lain dan duduk di dekat meja Kaito.

Kaito hanya bisa membalas perbuatan Len dengan senyuman tipis. Cukup beruntung dirinya bisa memiliki sahabat yang sangat bisa diandalakan. Benar-benar menolong dalam keadaan genting seperti ini.

*Tuk *tuk *tuk

Derap langkah kaki yang begitu cepat terdengar dari arah lorong.

"NI! NO! NI! NO!"

Tidak hanya itu, diikuti pula dengan lengkingan suara seorang gadis yang terdengar seperti menirukan sebuah sirine.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Dan juga tawa girang yang seketika saja membuat dua pemuda yang sibuk dengan perkejaan mereka langsung memucat dan merinding dibeberapa bagian tubuh.

*BRAKKKK!

Pintu ruangan Kaito terbanting keras dan terbuka lebar. Seorang gadis muncul dari balik sana. Penampilannya sangat mirip dengan Len, memiliki rambut pirang manis seperti madu. Iris yang menyimbolkan akan keindahan biru laut. Dan wajahnya... tidak jauh berbeda dengan Len. Hanya dia seorang gadis.

" _Hey lonely boy_ ~" Gadis itu segera berjalan masuk menghampiri Kaito dan Len yang sedang terpelongo dengan tingkahnya. "Tidak ada siapapun di dunia ini yang bisa mengendalikan hidupmu. Jadi... kau bisa menjadi apapun yang kau inginkan dan tidak lebih! Nyahahahahaha!"

"A-apa yang kau katakan, Rin?" tanya Kaito. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan adik kembar Len di sini.

"Hora. Itu, salah satu lagu yang pernah dibuat oleh Luka-nee dan Miku-nee di sekolah dulu," jelas Rin dengan tatapan polos.

"Yah. Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya." Len menepuk keningnya pelan. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Rin?"

"Eh? Aku? Yah, tidak alasan khusus." Tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun telah mengganggu dua pekerja yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan urusan mereka, Rin langsung duduk di sebuah kursi dengan santainya. "Hoo! Kursi ini hebat!" Dan dengan seenaknya, gadis itu meluncur kesana kemari dengan kursi yang terpasang roda di bagian kaki.

Dengan kesal, Len langsung berdiri untuk menahan gadis itu. "Jika kau tidak ada urusan disini, sebaiknya kau pulang!" Tangannya dengan kuat mencengkram kerah baju Rin dan mengangkat adiknya sendiri seperti seekor anak kucing.

"Nyaa~" Bukannya jera, Rin malah menirukan suara seperti seekor kucing. "Mah mah. Tenang dulu. Mana mungkin aku berani datang ke tempat ini jika tanpa alasan."

Cengkraman tangan Len terlepas. Kali ini dia akan membiarkan Rin. Walau memang mengganggu, tapi dia sudah benar-benar bagaimana Rin sampai hal terkecil sekalipun.

"Jadi untuk alasan apa?" tanya Len ketus.

"Fufufu. Aku datang untuk menolong Kaito-nii."

"He? Aku?" Kaito yang merasa terpanggil ikut merespon.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja, entah dari mana berasal sebuah botol yang terbuat dari kaca muncul di tangan Rin. "Ini dia!"

"Maaf. Tapi aku tidak minum Sake." Belum sempat Rin menjelaskan apapun, sudah terlebih dulu Kaito menolaknya ketika melihat botol mencurigakan itu.

"No. No. No." Rin menggeleng. "Ini adalah apa yang kau butuhkan, Kaito-nii. Bukan Sake." Seringai mencurigakan muncul di wajahnya.

"Rin... kuharap kau tidak membawa barang aneh lagi." Sudah menjadi kebiasaan gadis super ceria itu untuk membawa benda-benda aneh, Len tahu betul karena sering menjadi korban keganasan Rin.

"Fufufufu. Apa Miku-nee masih membencimu?" tanya Rin. Dia berjalan menghampiri Kaito dan menyodorkan botol itu. "Maka isi dari botol ini adalah jawabannya... Kau percaya ramuan cinta... bukan?" Dia kembali menyeringai.

Kaito menatap botol yang ada di tangan Rin dengan seksama. Ramuan cinta katanya? Mana mungkin hal seperti itu ada. Jikalau memang ada, bukankah itu akan sangat berbahaya?

"Rin..." Len mengehela napas. "Tidak ada benda seperti itu, kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja benda seperti itu ada. Aku sering melihatnya di dalam Shoujo Manga dan Novel romansa komedi. Nyahahahaha!"

Kaito dan Len kehabisan kata-kata. Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan gadis satu ini? Shoujo Manga? Memangnya kita berada di dunia mana?

"Memangnya selama ini apa saja yang kau lakukan dengan Luka?" tanya Len. Dia tahu siapa orang yang menyebabkan Rin sampai seperti ini.

"Luka-nee memberiku banyak bacaan bagus." Rin mengacungkan jempol. "Dan aku melihat kondisi yang sama dengan salah satu Shoujo Manga yang pernah kubaca. Jadi aku buat ini khusus untuk Kaito-nii dengan menggunakan kekuatan Gumi!"

Bukannya Kaito tidak mau percaya, hanya saja dia sedikit ragu dengan Rin. Pasalnya dia sama sekali belum pernah mendengar ada hal seperti ramuan cinta atau sejenisnya selama dirinya hidup.

"Err... kau yakin?"

"Tenang saja. Cerita ini juga bergenre romansa komedi. Kurasa tidak apa-apa jika ada beberapa benda ajaib seperti ini muncul tiba-tiba."

"Yah, Rin. Kau seharusnya tidak mengatakan hal itu."

"Nyahahaha! Pokoknya kau coba saja dulu!"

Kaito mengambil botol tersebut. Sekali lagi, dia memperhatikan setiap detail dari benda kaca itu. Di dalam botol terisi penuh dengan cairan berwarna merah muda.

"Tapi jika aku menggunakannya, bagaimana dengan Miku? Bukankah itu sama saja dengan aku memaksa Miku untuk mencintaiku?" Entah kenapa Kaito merasa khawatir jika dia benar-benar menggunakannya.

Rin berpikir sejenak. Memang yang dikatakan Kaito ada benarnya. "Kaito-nii. Cinta itu adalah hal yang murni. Jika Miku-nee tiba-tiba jatuh cinta padamu, maka dia akan benar-benar melakukanya dari dalam hati. Nyahahahaha!"

Walau kau kata-kata itu ditujukan untuk menyemangati Kaito, tetapi itu sama sekali tidak menghilangkan keraguan dalam hatinya. Namun disaat yang sama juga, sebagian dari dirinya yang lain juga ingin merasakan dicintai oleh istrinya. Sekarang, hatinya malah menjadi bimbang.

"Mah, aku juga tidak memaksamu untuk menggunakannya. Untuk sekarang, kau simpan saja dulu sampai kau punya kepastian dalam hati."

Dan pada akhirnya, Kaito menuruti apa yang dikatakan Rin. Botol tersebut dia simpan di dalam tasnya untuk dibawa pulang. Tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, tapi harapannya semoga saja bukan hal yang buruk.

"Jika kau sudah selesai, sebaiknya kau pergi. Kami sudah banyak membuang-buang waktu karena kau," perintah Len.

"Aye! Aye! Pak!" Rin langsung menurut pada kakaknya. Namun sebelum pergi, dia memberikan hormat kepada dua pemuda di hadapannya dan langsung mengambil langkah seribu dari ruangan itu.

"NI! NO! NI! NO!" Tidak lupa juga dengan suara sirinenya.

Akhirnya Len dapat bernapas lega. Adik yang sangat mengganggu telah pergi dan dia bisa kembali berkutik dengan pekerjaanya.

Di tengah-tengah kesibukaan mereka, Len melihat raut wajah Kaito yang masih menyiratkan keraguan. Sepertinya ulah Rin benar-benar mengganggu pikiran orang itu.

"Kau mau menggunakannya?" tanya Len meyakinkan.

"Ah... yah... sebenarnya tidak juga." Namun Kaito masih bimbang.

"Anak itu selalu saja membuat masalah."

"Kau tidak perlu memarahinya juga. Dia sudah berbaik hati membantuku. Walau memang dengan cara yang sedikit ekstrim."

"Sebaiknya kau tidak menyesali perbuatanmu nanti."

"Aku mengerti..."

.

.

.

.

.

Seluruh makanan telah tertata rapi di atas meja. Kaito telah selesai mempersiapkan makan malam di rumah. Tentu saja makanan itu sudah dicampurkan dengan barang pemberian dari Rin. Pada akhirnya dia jatuh ke dalam rencana iblis kecil itu untuk membuat Miku jatuh cinta padanya walau dengan sedikit paksaan.

"Yosh!" Kaito mengangguk mantap, seperti seluruh keraguannya telah hilang dari hati. Sekarang yang perlu dilakukannya hanya menunggu sang target datang.

"Ah? Kau menyiapkan malam?" Baru saja dibicarakan, sang gadis sudah tiba di ruang makan.

"Ngg... tidak apa-apa, bukan? Sekali-sekali aku ingin makan malam bersamamu," jawab Kaito tersenyum sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Hee... kau boleh juga. Kupikir kau tidak bisa memasak."

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya membeli ini."

Miku terdiam. Sepertinya sia-sia dia memuji Kaito. Mah, tapi itu tidak menjadi pikirannya. Dia berjalan perlahan menuju meja. Iris Emerald miliknya melihat-lihat makanan yang tersedia di atas meja. Semuanya cukup menggiurkan, membuatnya menjadi lapar.

"Kau suka bukan? Ini adalah makanan kesukaanmu." Melihat ekspresi yang sepertinya senang membuat Kaito tersenyum.

"Ti–tidak juga," jawab Miku gugup. "Ta-tapi aku akan memakannya sebagai rasa terima kasih karena sudah bersusah payah menyiapkan ini semua untukku."

Tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi, Miku segera menarik kursi dan duduk di sana. Kaito juga mengambil tempat duduk yang berseberangan dengan gadis itu.

"Tapi kuharap kau tidak mencampurkan benda-benda aneh ke dalam makanan ini. Seperti ramuan cinta." Tatapan tajam penuh selidik mengarah langsung kepada Kaito.

Mendapat tatapan seperti itu, Kaito kembali merasa gugup seketika. Bagimana Miku bisa tahu? Apa Miku melihatnya saat dia mempersiapkan makan malam?

"Ahahahaha..." Kaito tertawa hambar dengan sedikit keringat mengucur di tubuhnya. "Ma-mana mungkin benda seperti itu ada, iyah bukan?" tanyanya berusaha mengelak.

"Tentu saja ada. Aku sering melihatnya di dalam Shoujo Manga dan Novel romansa komedi."

"Memangnya apa saja yang kau lakukan dengan Luka selama ini?"

"Luka-nee memberiku banyak bacaan bagus."

Kaito berhenti sejenak dari percakapan. Entah kenapa dirinya merasakan sebuah hal ganjil disini, merasakan sebuah Deja Vu. Seperti ada kejadian yang sama dia lihat sebelumnya seperti ini. Walau dia tidak tahu dimana dan kapan itu terjadi, tapi yang pasti itu bukan hal yang penting untuk dipikirkan.

"Kau tidak mau makan?" tanya Miku yang lebih dahulu makan. Aktifitasnya terhenti sejenak ketika melihat Kaito yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Kalau kau tidak mau, akan aku habiskan semuanya."

"Eh?" Mendengar Miku berbicara padanya, Kaito kembali dalam kesadaran. "Ah... Iyah. Tidak apa. Kau habiskan saja jika kau memang menginginkannya. Aku tidak masalah kok," tolaknya dengan senyuman.

Seperti hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya bisa memakan makanan favorit, membuat Miku merasa sangat senang. Tapi dia harus menyembunyikannya. "He–heee... Ka–kau yakin? Ja–jangan sampai menyesal," ancamnya gugup karena menahan rasa senang terlalu banyak.

Pandangan Kaito terus melekat kepada Miku yang sedang melahap makanan dengan semangat. Dia menopang dagunya dan membuat senyuman kecil dibibirnya. Hanya dengan melihat Miku senang saja sudah bisa membuatnya ikut senang.

Oke, sejauh ini rencana Kaito sudah dengan berjalan baik. Sekarang yang perlu dilakukannya adalah menunggu Miku selesai makan dan efeknya bekerja.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu begitu saja di ruangan kecil itu. Miku telah selesai dengan aktifitas makannya. Seluruh piring di meja makan bahkan telah dibereskan oleh gadis yang cukup rajin itu.

"Akhirnya selesai," ucap Miku setelah selesai membersihkan seluruh peralatan makan yang dia gunakan. "Selanjutnya apa yah..."

Pandangan Kaito sama sekali belum terlepas dari Miku. Sepanjang waktu ini dia terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik istrinya, berharap ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

Namun bukan hasil dari rencana yang didapat, itu malah membuat Miku terganggu. "Ada apa apa kau terus menatapku seperti itu?" Dia balah menatap pada Kaito.

"Aaa... Etto... Tidak apa-apa..." Kaito tersenyum aneh mendapat tatapan seperti itu. "Itu... hanya saja apa kau tidak merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda setelah makan?"

"He? Uhmmm..." Miku berpikir sejenak. "Tentu saja. Aku menjadi tidak lapar lagi."

"Bukan itu yang aku maksud. Sesuatu yang beda dari biasanya."

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar ada seseorang yang berubah menjadi super setelah selesai makan."

"Ahahaha..." Memang Miku tidak salah menjawab itu, tapi itu bukanlah yang Kaito inginkan. Apa mungkin ini memang tidak bekerja?

"Ahh!" pekik Miku seperti sedang teringat sesuatu. "Pantas saja... aku merasa kekurangan..."

Seperti mendapat lampu hijau, Kaito langsung menatap Miku dengan harap-harap cemas. "Apa itu?"

"Aku lupa menonton Anime yang akan tayang malam ini." Tanpa memikirkan perasaan Kaito sedikitpun, Miku langsung berlari menuju ruang di mana televisi berada dan menyalakan. "Syukurlah belum terlambat." Dia langsung melemparkan tubuhnya untuk bersandar di sofa dengan perasaan lega.

Sedangkan pemuda yang ditinggalkan sendiri terdiam tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. Apa ini? Kenapa tidak terjadi apapun? Apa dia sedang dibohongi oleh Rin?

Oke, mungkin yang terakhir sedikit berlebihan karena Kaito tahu bahwa adik kembar Len itu sama sekali tidak suka berbohong, walau sikap cerianya memang tidak bisa tertolong.

"Haaa..." Hela napas pasrah terhembus dari mulut Kaito. Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah semua berjalan sejauh ini? Mungkin, dirinya harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Kaito sekali lagi melekatkan pandangannya pada Miku yang sedang asyik menonton televisi. Gadis itu hanya duduk di sana untuk beberapa waktu, dan bergerak hanya untuk mengambil camilan dan minuman untuk teman menonton.

Tidak ada pergerakan yang sepertinya akan mendukung rencana, membuat Kaito dilanda bosan. Hanya memperhatikan Miku tanpa melakukan apapun, terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Akhirnya selesai..." ucap Miku dengan wajah berbinar selesai dia menonton. "Sekarang aku ingin tidur." Dia beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan melewati Kaito begitu saja untuk pergi ke kamar.

"Ano... Miku?" panggil Kaito saat Miku hendak menaiki tangga.

"Hn? Apa?"

"Aku tidak ingin duduk sebentar dan minum teh bersamaku?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Aku ingin tidur." Miku kembali menaiki tangga. Namun sebelum sampai di atas, dia berhenti lagi sejenak dan menoleh ke belakang. "Oh iyah, hari ini kau terlihat sangat aneh. Sepanjang waktu terus menatapku dengan tatapan mesum... Aku tidak ingin kau menyentuhku. Malam ini kau tidur di luar!" Dan kemudian menghilang dengan suara pintu kamar yang tertutup dengan keras.

Kaito langsung membatu di tempat. Tanda mulutnya bisa berucap. Tatapannya kosong dan pikirannya melayang jauh entah kemana. Apa yang sedang menimpah dirinya hari ini? Bukan sesuatu yang baik yang dia dapatkan, malah menjadi semakin memburuk. Kita anggap saja ini adalah akibat dari orang yang berbuat curang, mungkin.

.

.

.

.

.

"HEE? AREEE?" Rin menggebrak meja kerja Kaito dengan kuat. "Tidak bekerja katamu?! Tidak mungkin!"

Kaito langsung mengembalikan botol yang dipinjamkan oleh Rin dengan isi yang masih tersisa setengah. "Aku tidak ingin mencobanya lagi. Dia malah semakin membenciku."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?! Alat-alat ajaibku tidak mungkin gagal!"

"Yah, yah. Untuk sekarang aku akan mengembalikan ini."

Rin mengambil botol itu dari Kaito. Gadis itu ingin memastikannya lagi bahwa tidak ada yang salah. Kedua matanya melihat seluruh botol dengan seksama. Dalam otaknya masih terngiang kata-kata 'gagal' atau 'tidak bekerja'. Karena memang dia tidak pernah gagal sebelumnya.

"Apa kemasan botol ini yang salah?" gumam Rin sambil mengecek seluruh bagian botol.

"Kurasa otakmu yang salah." Len yang baru saja tiba diruangan langsung menjawab. "Sudah kukatakan mana mungkin benda seperti itu ada."

"Tapi ini benar-benar ada!"

"Jika kau melihatnya di dalam Shoujo Manga, mungkin."

"Harusnya ini bisa bekerja dengan baik!?"

"Rin, kau tidak bisa membuat orang yang benci bisa langsung jatuh cinta begitu saja." Len mencoba menjelaskan kepada Rin dengan baik, berharap gadis itu bisa berhenti untuk melakukan hal yang mustahil.

Dan kata-kata Len barusan berhasil membuat Rin bungkam. Dia tersentak ketika Len mengatakannya, dan tidak membalas sama sekali.

"Bisakah kalian meninggalkanku sekarang? Banyak pekerjaan yang harus keselesaikan," pinta Kaito agar kedua orang di depannya mau memberinya waktu dan ruang untuk dirinya bekerja.

Tanpa perlu perintah lagi, Len menggangguk mengerti dan segera menyeret Rin yang tiba-tiba diam keluar dari sana.

Melihat gelagat aneh Rin yang sangat tidak terduga itu, membuat Len sedikit bingung. "Kau kenapa, Rin?" tanyanya ketika mereka sudah di luar.

Rin tidak menjawab, membuat Len semakin bingung. Biasanya, malah gadis ini tidak bisa diam sama sekali.

"Aku mengerti sekarang..." Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Rin mengeluarkan suara.

"Apa yang kau mengerti?"

"Len, benda ini sama sekali tidak bekerja pada Miku-nee."

"Sudah kubilang, bukan? Hal seperi itu–"

"Tidak." Belum sempat Len selesai berbicara, Rin langsung memotongnya sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Pada dasarnya, ini akan mengubah orang yang benci terhadap orang lain menjadi cinta. Tapi... ini tidak akan bekerja dua kali pada orang yang sudah jatuh cinta."

"Eh...? Jadi maksudmu..."

"Yah... tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **~To Be Continued~**

* * *

 **Dan, akhirnya selesai untuk chapter dua.**

 **Pusing. #plakk.**

 **Oke, bagaimana menurut para pembaca sekalian? Silahkan berikan kata-kata manis nan indah kalian di dalam kotak review yang sudah tersedia.**

 **Saya sudah re-check sebelumnya untuk meminimalisir typo sebisa mungkin, tapi jika ada yang tidak terlihat oleh mata saya, mohon dimaafkan. Saya harap tidak terlalu mengganggu sih.**

 **Dan, sekaian saja dari saya untuk kali ini. Do'akan saya yang terbaik untuk terus bisa menulis, saya bakalan update lagi jika sempat. Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih, dan sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya atau mungkin di karya terbaru saya.**

 **Jaa. Matta ne.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Assalammu'alaikum minna.**

 **Akhirnya saya kembali.**

 **Fyuh, oke sudah dua minggu lainnya berlalu, saya update lagi fanfic ini. Saya minta maaf apabila terlalu lama membuat reader menunggu.**

 **Oke, selanjutnya, tidak banyak yang ingin saya katakan. Saya sedang bersemangat menulis saat ini. Akhirnya saya menemukan teamwork baru dalam tim kepenulisan untuk buat naskah novel baru. #plakk.**

 **Tapi sepertinya itu tidak penting. Mah yah sudah lah, terima kasih untuk para reader sekalian yang sudah bersabar menunggu. Saya persembahkan dengan sepenuh hati chapter baru dari fic ini.**

 **Selamat membaca.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Lantunan nada dari setiap tuts piano yang ditekan mengalun indah ke seluruh ruangan. Walau hanya ada Miku seorang diri di sana, sedang asik memainkan piano di rumahnya untuk mengusir kebosanan.

Permainan piano Miku sangat lembut dan indah. Layaknya seorang ibu yang sedang mengusap kepala sang bayi. Ini juga salah satu aspek dari gadis itu yang membuat Kaito jatuh cinta.

Kedua mata Miku terpejam, menikmati nada indah yang sedang dia mainkan. Senyuman manis terukir di bibir, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat gembira. Bahkan lantunan suara kecil dari mulutnya terdengar mengikuti alur nada.

Miku terus bermainan selama beberapa menit, lalu beberapa menit kemudian, untuk beberapa menit selanjutnya, dan beberapa menit terakhir. Tapi...

"GAHH!" Jari-jari Miku menekan tuts piano dengan kasar secara acak. Sekarang nada yang muncul terdengar sangat tidak enak bahkan dapat menyakiti telinga seseorang.

Miku segera bangkit dan beranjak dari kursi pianonya. Kakinya melangkah membawa tubuhnya mengahampiri meja. Tergeletak sebuah ponsel di atas meja tersebut dan dia mengambilnya dengan cepat.

Layar ponsel bersinar, tanda benda itu berfungsi dengan baik. Miku menatap setiap detail yang ada di dalam layar dan jarinya dengan cekatan memainkan ponselnya. Dia membuka daftar kontak, mencari-cari sebuah nama untuk dihubungi. Dan setelah dapat, jarinya terhenti.

Megurine Luka.

Di sisi lain masih di waktu yang sama, Luka sedang berjalan di tengah kota dengan anggunnya. Setiap orang yang lewat, baik laki-laki atau perempuan, tua maupun muda, terkagum-kagum dengan keindahan sosok Luka.

Luka tersenyum pada setiap orang. Dia berusaha menjaga citranya agar tetap terlihat anggun di manapun kakinya berpijak. Namun suara nada dering ponsel dari dalam tas tangannya menghuncarkan semua.

Ahh... Luka penasaran siapa yang tiba-tiba menghubunginya. Mungkin itu anggapan kebanyakan orang, tapi sayang gadis itu sudah tahu siapa yang mengganggunya di saat seperti ini.

Luka segera membuka tas dan mengambil ponsel yang terus berteriak meminta untuk segera menjawab panggilan dari dalam. Dia menatap layar ponsel tersebut sejenak. Nama Hatsune Miku yang tertera.

Oops, Luka lupa untuk mengganti ulang nama itu menjadi Shion Miku. Miku sudah menggunakan nama keluarga Shion sejak sebulan lalu, tapi dia lupa untuk menuliskan dalam kontaknya.

Tak ingin membuat sang penghubung lama menunggu lagi, Luka segera menjawab panggilan dan mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

" _CEPAT DATANG KE RUMAHKU! BAWA JUGA RIN DAN GUMI! ATAU AKU AKAN MATI KEBOSANAN!"_

Dan telpon terputus.

Luka terdiam. Hanya itu? Dia bahkan belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Tidak, bahkan untuk mengucapkan kata 'Halo' saja tidak sempat. Dia menarik ponselnya dan menatap ke layar yang sudah menghitam itu.

"Apa-apaan ini..."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Vocaloid & Utauloid ©Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp, Etc._**

 ** _Sweet & Sweet Marriage ©Rainessia Toumitsu._**

 ** _Rate T._**

 ** _Don't Like?, Don't Read!_**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah akhirnya, ketiga gadis yang diminta Miku untuk hadir terlah berkumpul di ruang tamu rumah Miku. Luka, Rin, dan seorang gadis lagi dengan penampilan rambut hijau pendek dan mengenakan sebuah kacamata kuning di kepalanya, dialah gadis yang sering disebut-sebut sebagai Gumi.

"Jadi untuk apa kita di sini?" tanya Luka. Walau dia sudah datang, tapi ini sama sekali tidak... mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa di sini.

"Kita akan menghilangkan kebosanan!" jawab Miku.

Ha? hanya itu? Tetapi jawaban itu sangatlah tidak jelas. Menghilangkan kebosanan... maksudnya? Mereka tentu bisa melakukan apa saja untuk menghilangkannya. Bahkan sekalipun mereka memburu semut di halaman rumah Miku itu juga bisa menghilangkan bosan.

"Miku-nee..." Rin menghela napas. "Apa maksud dari menghilangkan kebosanan itu?"

Miku baru terpikir sekarang. Benar juga yang Rin katakan. Dia hanya memanggil mereka semua untuk datang tanpa memiliki rencana apapun. "Apa kalian memiliki ide?"

"Grrooaarr!" Auman kesal Rin yang terdengar seperti seekor beruang, tanda bahwa dirinya kesal sekarang. "Kau yang membawa kami ke sini! Harusnya kau yang memilki ide!" Dirinya dan yang lain tidak datang untuk bercanda, tapi untuk bersenang-senang. Walau kedua kata itu sulit dibedakan untuk keadaan seperti ini.

"Yah, tapi aku sama sekali tidak punya ide!" jawab Miku tanpa dosa.

Rin menjerit. Dia benar-benar kesal dengan Miku dan ingin menerkam gadis itu. Namun Luka segera menarik kerah baju Rin agar Rin tidak melompat.

"Tenang dulu." Luka kembali mendudukkan Rin di sofa. "Daripada melakukan hal seperti itu, Rin, apa kau tidak punya sebuah ide?"

"Tentu saja ada!"

"Kalau begitu katakan."

"Ayo kita bersenang-senang!"

Ahh... benar-benar tidak bisa diharap. Sampai-sampai Luka menepuk keningnya pasrah. Jawaban Rin tidak ada bedanya dengan jawaban Miku.

"Yang kau maksud bersenang-senang itu apa?"

"Ayo kita keluar! Mencari seorang pemuda untuk dijadikan kekasih!"

Apa lagi sekarang? Mencari kekasih? Ide Rin terdengar semakin aneh. Tentu saja mereka tidak akan bisa melakukan hal itu.

"Miku sudah menikah dengan Kaito, kau tahu? Tidak mungkin dia pergi keluar untuk mencari pemuda lain?" Luka mengingatkan pada Rin tentang posisi seorang gadis di sana.

"Tentu sa–" Kata-kata Rin langsung terhenti. Dia teringat sesuatu tentang hasil eksperimennya kemarin.

Seringai muncul di bibir Rin. Tatapannya langsung diarahkan kepada Miku. Sekaranglah saat yang tepat baginya untuk memastikan.

"Nee... Miku-nee," panggil Rin.

Miku menyahut dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau mencintai Kaito-nii?"

"HAAA?!" Sangking terkejutnya, sampai-sampai Miku bangkit dari duduknya. Hanya dalam sekejap wajahnya langsung memerah karena pertanyaan Rin barusan. "A–A–APA YANG KAU KATAKAN?!"

"Yah, aku hanya ingin memastikannya saja."

"MA–MANA MUNGKIN AKU MENCINTAINYA! AKU SANGAT MEMBENCI ORANG BODOH ITU!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita keluar. Kau bisa mencari pengganti Kaito-nii."

Eh? Ha? Apa yang Rin katakan barusan? Mencari pengganti Kaito? Mana mungkin Miku bisa melakukan hal itu. Karena dia... membenci Kaito... bukan? He? Dia menjadi bingung sendiri.

Sepertinya Rin tepat sasaran. Kena Miku sekarang. Seringai di wajahnya berubah menjadi senyum kemenangan. Inilah yang dia harapkan.

"Bagaimana, Miku-nee? Kau tentu akan menerima ajakkanku, bukan? Kau bilang sangat membenci Kaito-nii? Lupakan saja dia dan kita akan mencari penggantinya."

"E–eehh... Ya–yah... Ti–tidak... A–a–aku... aku..." Miku kehabisan kata-kata. Kenapa dia menjadi bingung? Harusnya Rin memang benar, jika membenci Kaito lebih baik tinggalkan saja. Tapi kenapa malah membuat bingung? Memang apa yang dia inginkan?

Miku memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya karena gugup, namun itu adalah sebuah isyarat untuk Rin. Rin sangat tahu bahwa Miku tidak dapat jujur dengan perasaan sendiri.

"Jika kau mencintai Kaito-nii, kenapa tidak kau katakan saja? Mau bagaimanapun dilihat, kau itu benar-benar mencintainya."

Dan... bang! Wajah Miku langsung memerah padam mendengar kalimat barusan. Dia tidak percaya ini, pikiran dan perasaannya mendadak kacau. Dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi.

"AA!" teriak Miku untuk melampiaskan seluruh emosinya. "A–aku akan ke dapur untuk membuat teh sekarang!"

Rin dan Luka membiarkan Miku untuk melakukan apapun yang gadis itu lakukan. Sekrang Miku sudah tidak ada di tempat, mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain dengan ekspresi seakan baru saja memenangkan pertempuran hebat.

"Kau lihat itu, bukan? Luka-nee?"

"Tentu saja. Terlihat sangat jelas."

Mereka berdua terkikik seperti iblis. Sekarang perhatian mereka terfokus pada ponsel Miku yang tertinggal di atas meja. Benda itu seakan memiliki ketertarikan sendiri, padahal sama saja dengan ponsel milik mereka.

Lalu apa yang mereka rencanakan? Rin mengambil ponsel itu dengan cepat dan menunjukkan pada Luka. Langkah selanjutnya adalah, membaca pesan Miku dan Kaito. Mereka tidak peduli jika ini sebuah kejahatan, mereka hanya ingin mengetahuinya.

Namun sebuah kendala muncul sebelum rencana dimulai. "Sial. Miku-nee memiliki ponsel dengan sistem keamanan terbaru, _Fingerscan._ " Yah itu memang kendala untuk Rin. Karena untuk membuka ponsel tersebut, dibutuhkan data sidik jari dari orang-orang yang sudah menyimpannya di dalam ponsel.

Luka merebut ponsel Miku dari tangan Rin. "Tenang saja! Lihat ini." Dia meletakkan jarinya dia atas ponsel dan menempelkan sidik jarinya di atas layar. Dan, kunci keamanan ponsel terbuka. Ini bukanlah apa-apa untuknya.

"Bagaimana bisa?!" Rin kagum dengan yang dilakukan Luka. Dia bertepuk tangan. Begitulah hebatnya orang yang dulu pernah menjadi senior saat di sekolah dulu.

"Miku membeli ponsel ini bersamaku. Aku sudah memasukkan data sidik jariku juga ke dalamnya. Tentu saja, Miku tidak mengetahuinya." Luka mengacungkan ibu jari. Dia membanggakan diri atas kejahatan yang dilakukannya. Ini bukan sesuatu yang patut dicontoh.

Dan tidak perlu menunggu lama lagi, Luka segera membuka menu pesan untuk memeriksa riwayat obrolan yang dilakukan Miku dengan Kaito. Matanya mencari-cari pesan dengan nama 'Kaito' atau semacamnya, namun tidak ditemukan.

Hmm... mungkin Miku menggunakan julukan lain untuk Kaito? Seperti yang sering diucapkan gadis itu, 'Si Bodoh'. Tetapi tetap tidak ada nama tersebut.

Luka dan Rin menjadi gelisah sekarang, tujuan yang mereka cari tak kunjung ditemukan. Apa mungkin Miku sudah menghapus riwayat pesan mereka?

"Kurasa tidak mungkin Miku menghapusnya."

"Coba cari lagi."

Semangat Luka dan Rin masih belum hilang walau sudah pudar. Mereka mencari sekali lagi dengan teliti. Pasti ada di dalam, Miku tidak mungkin membenci Kaito.

Setelah beberapa waktu, apa yang mereka cari akhirnya ditemukan. Mereka sangat terkejut karena semua berbeda dengan apa yang mereka bayangkan. Mereka tersenyum jahil, ternyata julukan untuk Kaito di dalam ponsel Miku adalah...

' _My_ _Darling'_

Luka benar-benar ingin menjerit sekarang. Betapa manisnya Miku yang sangat polos itu. Untung saja Rin berhasil menutup mulut Luka agar tidak membuat keributan.

"Sssttt! Tenang, Luka-nee," bisik Rin sambil membekap mulut Luka. Dia melihat ke arah dapur untuk memastikan si gadis tosca belum kembali.

"Mmm!" Luka mengangguk mengerti.

"Sekarang, buka!"

Perintah dari Rin langsung dituruti. Luka membuka riwayat pesan tersebut. Kemudian mereka membacanya dalam ... bisa dibilang ini agak aneh, untuk obrolan sepasang kekasih.

" _Hari ini kau makan apa?"_

" _Aku memakanmu! Bodoh!"_

" _Kau sedang melakukan apa?"_

" _Aku sedang melakukan apa! Bodoh!"_

" _Aku ingin tahu seberapa banyak kau mengingatku?"_

" _Aku sudah lupa semua tentangmu! Bodoh!"_

Itulah beberapa riwayat pesan Miku dan Kaito. Walau aneh... tapi ini benar-benar manis. Lagi-lagi sang gadis bermahkotakan surai bak bunga Sakura di musim semi itu hampir menjerit. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, rentan waktu antara pesan Kaito masuk dengan Miku membalasnya tidak menyentuh satu menit. Tentu itu bukan hal yang dilakukan seseorang yang membenci orang lain.

Tapi Rin malah merasa aneh dengan pesan itu. Seperti pernah membacanya di suatu tempat. Dia mencoba untuk mengingatnya kembali untuk sejenak.

"Ini... Bukankah salah satu lagu yang dinyanyikan Miku-nee saat di sekolah dulu?" Rin mengingatnya sekarang. Tapi kenapa momennya bisa pas seperti itu?

"Siapa yang peduli! Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang manis! Kyaaahh!" Tidak dapat ditahan lagi, jeritan Luka langsung terlepas begitu saja. Jika orang lain melihatnya seperti ini, pasti hancur sudah gambaran dirinya sebagai gadis yang anggun.

"Kalian ini berisik sekali!" Terdengar suara Miku yang datang dari arah dapur dan mendekat.

Dengan cepat Luka segera mengunci kembali layar ponsel Miku dan mengembalikannya ke atas meja dengan posisi semula.

Miku pun kembali dengan membawa sebuah nampan yang berisikan empat gelas teh dan sepiring kue kering untuk camilan mereka. Dia meletakkan gelas-gelas itu serta piring di atas meja dan meletakkan nampan di bawah meja.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Miku seraya kembali duduk di sofa.

"Tidak ada. Kami hanya sedikit berbagi cerita."

"Kalian sangat mencurigakan."

Mah, biarlah. Itu juga tidak menjadi pikiran Miku. Dia mulai mengambil salah satu gelas teh yang masih hangat dan meminumnya perlahan.

"Kalian tidak ingin minum?" tanya Miku.

"Tentu kami mau!" Rin juga mengikuti hal yang sama dengan Miku, begitu juga diikuti oleh Luka.

Sungguh, ada apa dengan dua gadis ini? Miku sangat heran dengan tingkah mereka. Terlalu tidak jelas untuk dikatakan. Baru ditinggal sebentar ke dapur, begitu kembali wajah mereka terlihat sangat cerah dan berbinar. Benar-benar menyilaukan.

Miku mengambil ponselnya yang berada di atas meja. Raut wajahnya sangat gelisah menatap layar, seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu. Kakinya berkali-kali menghentak lantai, tanda dirinya sangat tidak tenang.

Gerak-gerik yang sangat mencurigakan untuk dilihat oleh Luka dan Rin. Mereka berdua terkikik kecil karena sudah mengetahui apa yang sedang dilakukan Miku.

"Menunggu pesan dari seseorang?" tebak Rin.

Miku tersentak. "H–he? Ti–tidak juga," jawabnya mengelak.

"Aku penasaran pesan siapa yang ditunggu oleh Miku."

"Bu–bukan siapa-siapa." Miku kembali menyuruput teh untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja, Luka-nee. Dari ' _My Darling_ '."

Begitu terkejutnya Miku, sampai-sampai dia menyemburkan teh yang baru saja masuk ke mulutnya. Wajahnya kembali memerah padam, bahkan kali ini lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

"A–ap–ap–apa yang ka–ka–kalian katakan?!" teriak Miku terbata-bata.

"He? Kami hanya menebak-nebak. Apa itu benar?" Senyuman tak bedosa muncul di wajah Luka. Padahal dia sudah melakukan kejahatan. Dan itu bukanlah sebuah tebakan, hanya untuk memancing perasaan Miku.

"Ma-ma-mana mungkin aku menulis julukan seperti itu untuk Kaito!"

"Memang kapan kami menyebutkan nama Kaito?"

Sudah tamat sekarang. Miku tidak bisa membalas lagi. Bodohnya dia sampai membawa-bawa nama pemuda itu. Dia bahkan sudah tidak bisa berpikir lurus karena perasaannya dibuat kacau.

Apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang? Luka dan Rin tampak sangat senang mengerjai Miku sekarang. Miku sendiri bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka bisa tahu. Tidak mungkin itu hanya sebuah tebakan yang benar, bukan?

Semakin dipikir semakin membuat kepala pusing. Bagaimana lagi cara Miku untuk mengelak? Mengalihkan pembicaraan?

"A-ah..." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Miku. Apa yang harus dia katakan selanjutnya? "Ha-hari yang indah... bukan?" Apa-apaan itu? Dia ingin segera menghilang sekarang.

"Hm. Hari yang indah," jawab Luka. Jawabannya sangat normal untuk situasi sekarang, apa berhasil? "Sangat cocok untuk berkencan. Miku pasti ingin berjalan-jalan ke suatu tempat dengan Kaito." Tidak.

Kepulan asap muncul di kepala Miku. Apa yang Luka katakan? Batinnya benar-benar ingin menjerit. Sang hati bergejolak akibat emosi yang bercampur aduk, pikirannya juga sudah hampir tidak bekerja lagi.

"AAAAA!" Pada akhirnya, Miku tidak dapat menahan diri untuk menjerit. Dia segera menghabiskan teh miliknya dalam sekali teguk. Tidak peduli benda itu membakar mulut, yang penting pembicaraan ini berakhir.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal kencan..." Rin mencoba mengingat sesuatu. "Sepertinya kemarin aku melihat Kaito-nii berkencan dengan seorang gadis."

*Prang!

Terdengar suara benda terjatuh. Sebuah gelas dari tangan Miku, telah hancur menjadi kepingan kecil dan berhamburan di atas lantai.

Apa ini? Mereka menemukan sebuah penemuan lain, Miku tiba-tiba membeku untuk beberapa mendengar kabar itu. Tak berapa lama gadis tosca itu tersadar dan segera berjongkok untuk mengutip kepingan gelas yang pecah.

"Ma-maaf." Entah untuk apa Miku meminta maaf, tidak ada yang tahu.

Mau bagaimanapun dilihat, Miku terlihat begitu gelisah dan khawatir, tergambar jelas di wajah cantiknya. Yah, Luka dan Rin juga tahu itu, karena Kaito adalah suami Miku, dan Miku sama sekali tidak membencinya. Tapi... mereka berdua tidak berhenti sampai di situ.

"He? Benarkah itu Rin?"

"Benar, Luka-nee. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat senang dan tertawa bersama."

Pembicaraan kedua gadis itu, dapat terdengar jelas dalam indera pedengaran Miku. Dan itu... membuat Miku, setidaknya hanya sedikit, merasa cemburu.

"Tapi darimana kau mengetahuinya?"

"Aku sering bermain ke kantor Kaito-nii, jadi aku tahu. Sepertinya mereka dua sedang dalam istirahat makan siang."

"He? Bukankah harusnya Kaito memakan bekal dari Miku?"

"Luka-nee tidak tahu? Kaito tidak pernah membawa bekal."

Perasaan Miku semakin kacau saja. Aktivitasnya langsung terhenti. Dia geram mendengarnya... tapi yang dikatakan Rin memanglah benar, dia tidak bisa memungkirinya.

Jika diingat-ingat kembali, ini sudah sebulan berlalu sejak Miku menikah dengan Kaito, tapi dirinya belum melakukan apapun untuk sang suami. Masih mencari sebuah alasan untuk dapat melakukan itu juga bertanya-tanya, apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan?

Apa Miku membenci Kaito? Maka tidak akan ada alasan bagi dirinya untuk cemburu. Jika memang benci, lalu bagian dari Kaito yang mana yang membuat kebenciannya muncul? Yang dapat diingatnya, dia sangat benci Kaito tentang yang pernah terjadi dulu di masa sekolah. Lalu, bagaimana jika itu cinta? Entahlah, dia juga tidak tahu.

Kedua iris _Emerald_ Miku tampak berkaca-kaca, seperti sedang menahan air matanya yang hendak jatuh. Perasaannya sangat bimbang, yang terus dicarinya hanyalah alasan, dan alasan. Padahal jika mau, dia bisa tinggal melakukan apapun yang dia mau.

Dapat terlihat jelas oleh Luka bagaimana perasaan Miku saat ini. Satu-satunya yang dibutuhkan Miku saat ini adalah, sebuah motivasi kecil. Dan dialah yang akan memulai untuk menberikan dorongan.

"Ano nee, Miku." Luka langsung bergerak menghampiri Miku. Tangannya mengusap lembut surai tosca sang gadis. "Miku tidak membutuhkan alasan apapun jika ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk Kaito. Kau hanya harus melakukan. Jika memang Miku membenci Kaito, maka biar aku yang membantu untuk menemukan alasanmu. Lakukan saja tugasmu sebagai seorang istri, tidak peduli kau membenci atau mencintai Kaito. Bagaimanapun, orang itu tetaplah suamimu."

Yang Luka katakan ada benarnya. Kenapa baru terlintas dipikiran Miku sekarang? Padahal dia tinggal melakukannya saja. Lagipula, tidak ada seorang istri yang tahan melihat suaminya bersama gadis lain.

Dan satu hal lagi yang lebih penting, sejak beberapa jam lalu berlalu di ruang itu, Gumi masih tidak mengerti akan kehadirannya di sini. Yang dilakukannya sejak tadi hanyalah, menatap tiga sahabatnya berargumen ria tanpa ada yang membutuhkan pendapat darinya. Bahkan untuk mengajak dirinya berbicara saja tidak. Benar-benar, untuk apa dia datang ke rumah Miku?

.

.

.

.

.

Kaito menatap pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin. Memastikan seluruh pakaian yang dia kenakan sudah rapi. Seperti kemeja, jas, dan dasinya. Hmm... kini dia mengagumi dirinya yang sangat tampan itu.

Akhir-akhir ini, waktu yang dijalani Kaito terasa sangat cepat setiap hari. Walau memang dikatakan berat dengan tanggungan baru, namun itu adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan karena dia menanggung hidup seorang gadis yang sudah dipujanya sejak lama.

Tidak ingin berlama lagi, Kaito segera keluar dari kamarnya dan berlari menuruni tangga atau dia akan terlambat bekerja. Tidak lupa pula untuk selalu membawa tas kerja. Bisa gawat jika benda itu sampai tertinggal.

"Miku!" Namun sebelum Kaito pergi, dia menyempatkan diri untuk menghampiri istrinya yang ada di dapur. "Aku akan berangkat sekarang," ucapnya berpamitan.

Namun saat Kaito hendak beranjak pergi, tiba-tiba Miku menahan lengannya. Dia menoleh pada Miku dan melihat gelagat aneh dari gadis tercintanya.

"Kau kenapa, Miku?" tanya Kaito bingung.

Kepala Miku tertunduk, wajah manisnya tertutup oleh poni. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah bungkusan dari kain yang membuat Kaito penasaran apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"I–ini..." Dengan gugup, Miku memberikan bungkusan itu pada Kaito.

Kaito menerimanya dengan perasaan terkejut. Yah, bukan hal biasa untuk Miku memberikan sesuatu padanya sebelum dia pergi. Tapi... "Apa ini?" tanyanya.

Wajah Miku berpaling ke arah lain. Dengan rona merah tipis di wajah yang membuat rupanya tampak semakin manis. Jari-jarinya memainkan ujung baju yang dikenakannya, untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup.

"Te–tentu saja... itu bekal untukmu."

Jawaban Miku sontak membuat Kaito hampir terlonjak terkejut. Miku membuatkannya sebuah bekal? Apa dia sedang bermimpi? Tidak bisa digambarkan lagi seperti apa rasa senang dan bahagia yang menari-nari dalam hatinya. Bahkan air mata hampir berlinang.

"I–ini sungguhan?" Kaito bertanya lagi untuk memastikan. Dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kecil dari kepala Miku.

Tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dikatakan, tapi Kaito benar-benar merasa sudah menjadi manusia paling bahagia di dunia. Dia harus membalas Miku juga.

Tanpa memberikan aba-aba apapun, Kaito langsung mengecup kening Miku dengan sangat lembut. Hanya ini, yang bisa Kaito berikan sebagai balasan untuk sekarang.

Miku terbelalak kaget. Tangannya meraba-raba kening yang baru saja dikecup sang suami. Terasa... sanga hangat dan nyaman, sampai-sampai membakar wajahnya. Rona merah di wajahnya semakin tebal saja.

"Aku pergi dulu!"

"CEPAT PERGI SANA!"

Masih dengan satu hal sama yang terjadi hampir di setiap paginya, Kaito mendapat sebuah tendangan yang langsung mengantarnya keluar rumah dalam hitungan detik.

Dan di suatu tempat yang tidak perlu disebutkan namanya, Luka dan Rin sedang duduk bersama sambil mengobrol kecil untuk melewati pagi hari itu.

"Rin, aku masih penasaran. Apa kau benar-benar melihat Kaito berkencan dengan gadis lain?"

"Tentu saja, aku bohong. Kenapa kau mempercayainya?"

"Ehh.. kurasa kebohonganmu agak berlebihan."

"Jika tidak begitu, Miku-nee tidak akan mendapat motivasi."

"Tapi mengatakan jika Kaito berkencan dengan gadis lain itu sedikit..."

"Mah, aku yakin Kaito-nii tidak akan berani melakukan itu lagi sejak kesalahan yang pernah dia lakukan saat kita masih bersekolah dulu."

"Lagi? Itu berarti Kaito pernah melakukannya?"

"Pernah. Kau ingin mendengarnya?"

"Hm!"

"Tapi mungkin lain kali. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **~To Be Continued~**

* * *

 **Dan... selesai!**

 **Saya harap chapter ini tidak mengecewakan yah. Bagaimana dengan pendapat kalian semua? Saya takut humornya malah garing. Ngeng.**

 **Hmm... mungkin saat membaca, ada beberapa dari kalian yang tahu lirik lagu apa yang saya masukan ke dalam fic ini? Yah benar! Silahkan cari tahu sendiri. #plakk.**

 **Dan sekarang saatnya saya ucapkan, terima kasih pada kalian semua yang sudah berkenan meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk membaca karya tulis saya. Saya harap bisa menghibur.**

 **Oke, mungkin cukup ini yang saya sampaikan hari ini. Seperti biasa saya akan mengucapkan sampai jumpa lagi di karya saya yang selanjutnya.**

 **Jaa.**


End file.
